


Carnival of Rust

by adiefirebones



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, The Homestuck Epilogues, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiefirebones/pseuds/adiefirebones
Summary: Después de obtener su preciado ARCO DE REDENCIÓN, Gamzee no está del todo seguro de si está aprovechando bien esta nueva oportunidad. Sabía que no podía culpar a los demás de sus reacciones, de su trato, y tenía que lidiar con ello, pero ¿realmente estaba mejorando su estado o tan solo seguía emponzoñado en sus errores del pasado? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, pero Aradia sigue siendo la única que le trata como a un igual. Quizás su reencuentro es el punto que necesitaba para cambiar las cosas.





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the red velvet cutipie :o*](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+red+velvet+cutipie+%3Ao%2A).



> Puede contener spoilers de la ruta CANDY de HOMESTUCK EPILOGUES.  
> Puede contener: ligero OOC por parte de Gamzee. Sentimientos rojos de Gamzee hacia Aradia. Headcanons varios del autore. Referencias a Gamzee Sober.  
> [En referencia al lenguaje del Gamzee en los epílogos de Homestuck, se diferencian sus quirks según su estado de ánimo, su estabilidad mental. Cuando está en público vuelve a su quirk intercambiando mayúsculas y minúsculas (stoned). Cuando está más lucido, todo minúsculas, cuando está enfurecido, mayúsculas.

**> Vuelves a mirar a Aradia **

Hacía tiempo que no os veíais. Apoyado contra una de las columnas de la catedral, conteniendo los impulsos de interrumpir la ceremonia para inspirar a tu amado público con tus palabras, te fijas en los destellos rojizos que despide la recién llegada.

¿Fue quizás en el meteorito la última vez que os visteis? Ella, acompañada de aquel sangre mostaza. Siempre pensaste que hacían una extraña pareja. Pero nunca se lo dijiste. No estaría bien entonces, ni ahora. No se trata así a las pocas personas que te hablan con respeto, cordialidad…

Tu cerebro no funciona como debería. Cosas como la higiene -ni siquiera la básica-, tu propia manutención o intentar no morir de una manera estúpida no están implantadas en tu mente. Puede que se trate de los numerosos años en los que decidiste mutilar tu parte violenta a base de comer bálsamo somnífero. De alguna manera funcionó, al menos antes de entrar al juego.

Tus pensamientos van y vienen. Ni siquiera estás escuchando al resto. Por suerte tampoco oyes al otro. Eso es un alivio. Pero te cuesta ser consciente de quién eres, qué lugar ocupas, dónde estás. Y sobre todo, qué piensan los demás de ti. Pero, ¿no eres consciente, o eres bien consciente y prefieres apartarlo de tu cabeza para que no te atormente?

Deberías haberte dado un maldito baño en la primera oportunidad que tuviste. Miras hacia abajo, sintiendo un cosquilleo en las mejillas, preso de algo como… ¿vergüenza? Tu codtier no puede tener peor aspecto. Estiras la camiseta del mismo, viendo como las manchas adquieren el título de arcoíris vomitivo. Agujeros, zonas raídas, costras… No ves tu rostro pero estás seguro que tu antaño impecable maquillaje de juggalo está destrozado, corrido, erosionado por todas partes. En tus mangas aún hay restos de lo que parece leche materna.

Se supone que este es tu momento. Que tras ciclos y ciclos de prisión frigorífica, era tu momento de enmendarte, de redimirte. ¿Y acaso lo has hecho? Roxy, Calliope, te tendieron una mano. Si, no has matado a nadie, si, has establecido relaciones, una prole, una kismesitud. Pero, realmente, ¿puedes sentir que hayas cambiado en algo? ¿Que controlar tu propio instinto de sangre púrpura era lo único que tenías que hacer?

Miras a tus comunes. Miras a Karkat. No ha habido palabras amables de él desde que volviste. Tampoco las esperabas, ¿o quizás sí? Sientes que de alguna manera, él fue muy cercano a ti. Quizás en otra vida, en otra reencarnación, en otro universo reseteado. No te dirige la palabra normalmente, y si lo hace, no es a buenas. Tampoco es que puedas culparle. Tus ojos se posan en Kanaya, que conforta a su esposa. Tienes suerte de que la detuvieran a tiempo antes de que su motosierra pintalabios te partiera en dos cachos de payaso. Terezi… sentías algo poderoso por ella. Al igual que con Karkat, era algo poderoso, una atracción negra, como si un delgado hilo del destino tirara de él hacia ella. Pero no ocurrió nada de eso. Ninguno de tus comunes movió un dedo cuando te anclaron a una pesada y cómica bola ocho de hierro, bajo los mandatos de la férrea mano ya no tan metálica de Vriska Serket.

Tampoco es que puedas culpar a ninguno de ellos. Estaban informados de lo que pasó si no hacían lo que hicieron. Conoces bien cuán destructivo puedes llegar a ser. Tus propios daños cerebrales lo saben bien.

Pero vuelves tu mirada hacia Aradia, curiosa, revoloteando sobre el cadáver. Ella también estaba informada de todo lo que ocurrió. Voló alto, lejos del meteorito, solo con Sollux, queriendo vivir la vida que le habían arrebatado tan prontamente. Tavros -oh, Tavros- hablaba tanto de ella, incluso contigo, que era como si tú también hubieras sido amigo suyo. “Algún día te la presentaré!” aseguraba tu querido colega. Pero ese día nunca llegó.

Siempre has tenido curiosidad por ella. Era tan agradable con Tavros, siempre parecía deshacerse al contarte las aventuras que corrían juntos y sus hazañas en el LARP. Realmente, hubieras deseado estar cerca de ellos en aquellos momentos. Sabes que eso habría cambiado muchísimo las cosas. Cuando Aradia murió, tu interés no flaqueó. Verla brillando, azulada, convertida en robot.  Sus devaneos con la muerte y la resurrección, su aspecto como heroína del tiempo, habían hecho que los rumores sobre su cerebro se extendieran y corrieran como la pólvora. Había sufrido la muerte millones de veces. Le habían frito el cerebro.

Puede que eso explicara cómo te trataba en el meteorito. Después de que Vriska te capturase y os encontrarais gracias a la magia de las burbujas del sueño. Sonriente, feliz, risueña, con aquel macabro sentido del humor que siempre preguntaba por si alguno de tus compañeros había muerto. Sonríes al recordarlo. Podría haberte tratado mal, hubiera sido lo lógico.

Pero decidió no hacerlo.

Enfrascado en tus pensamientos, no te das cuenta de que está literalmente a tu lado, con cara aburrida.

ARADIA: me han dicho que seria una falta de respeto ponerle un gorrito al cadaver  
ARADIA: tu te crees? 

Sabes algo más que ella de tradiciones humanas, pero aún así te cuesta no reírte en voz baja, para evitar que tu esposa te eche por completo del templo. Ella ríe contigo, como si fuerais dos pequeños trolls urdiendo su última travesura.

GAMZEE: tE eNtIeNdO tAn pUtIsImAmEnTe bIeN :o(  
GAMZEE: Yo TaMpOcO pUeDo DaR uN pErFeCtO dIsCuRsO pArA sUbIrLe LoS aNiMoS a NuEsTrOs PuTiSiMoS hErMaNoS  
GAMZEE: AsI cOmO vAn A sUpErAr El DoLoR y La PeRdIdA?

El gesto de Aradia cambia al escuchar tus últimas palabras.

ARADIA: oh  
ARADIA: aun piensan asi de la muerte no?  
ARADIA: entonces tendre que esperar un poco mas para mi fiesta  
ARADIA: por suerte tengo todo el tiempo del mundo 

Estás tan nervioso que te ríes más alto de lo normal, escapando un poderoso HONK. Te tapas la boca, pero ya sientes la mirada de Jane clavándose, atravesandote. Un par de sus secretarios aparecen a ambos lados de tu persona, agarrando de tus brazos bajo la atónita y algo preocupada mirada de Aradia.

Te han tirado con tanta fuerza que has aterrizado al pie de las escaleras. Ahora estás empapado por los charcos de la lluvia y el barro del suelo. Uno de los charcos te devuelve un deformado reflejo de tu persona. Intentas quitarle importancia desde tu mente. De verdad, lo intentas. Pero te es imposible no preguntarte si realmente esto es todo a lo que puedes aspirar.

ARADIA: eso si que ha sido un aterrizaje forzoso! que le paso a las alas de tu godtier?

Guardas silencio, notando cierto amargor en la boca, entre todos los sabores desagradables que paladeas en tu boca.

GAMZEE: yo no tengo alas  
ARADIA: como que no? todos los godtiers las tienen!  


GAMZEE: pero esto no…  
GAMZEE: esto no es un putisimo godtier  
GAMZEE: es solo otro error  
GAMZEE: otro fraude en una putisima y larga lista de monumentales cagadas que conforman mi historia

Aradia tuerce el gesto. La ves reflejada en el charco, cerca de ti. Igual su cerebro se jodió tanto que tampoco puede procesar tu hedor. No lo sabes.

ARADIA: nada de caras tristes! pense que tu tambien tenias tu godtier y eras inmortal  
ARADIA: si no lo eres no puedes perder el tiempo en tonterias!!!  
ARADIA: asi que levantate! cambiate toda esa ropa mojada! y aprovecha que estas vivo los años que te queden!

Miras a Aradia, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirte respecto a sus palabras. ¿Trataba de animarte? ¿Realmente? Te sacudes el pelo, creyendo que realmente el golpe en la cabeza te está afectando. Pero no, ella no se ha movido. De hecho, tira de ti. Y tiene bastante más fuerza de lo que pensabas.

GAMZEE: no creo que tenga más ropa  
ARADIA: cuantos ciclos llevas fuera del frigorifico?  
GAMZEE: diez años?   
ARADIA: 0_0 y en diez años o ciclos o como sea no te has cambiado? y nadie te ha dicho nada?  
GAMZEE: igual pensaban que podría molestarme y reaccionar mal?  
ARADIA: que tonteria es esa! vamos, tira, a tu casa

Literalmente, el hada escarlata del tiempo está empujandote. No sabes si tiene idea de que dirección tomar, pero su determinación es impresionante. La cómica escena se ve interrumpida por el acompañante de la señorita, que clama su nombre mientras corre detrás de vosotros.

Te giras para observar la interacción. Como si ella hubiera marcado con fuego sus manos en tu espalda, sigues sintiendo el contacto. Claro que no es la primera persona, humano o troll que te toca. Pero genuinamente, no parece que ella lo haya hecho por algun tipo de obligación o por lástima.

SOLLUX: ¿d0nde estabas? has desaparecid0 sin mas  
ARADIA: oh!!! lo siento estaba ayudando a este coleguita  
SOLLUX: se las arreglara bien sin n0s0tr0s, est0y segur0

Abres tu boca para apoyar la teoría de tu putisimo colega sangre mostaza, pero Megido es más rápida que tú.

ARADIA: no veo el problema en ser de ayuda  
ARADIA: y no es que podamos hacer algo mas por nuestros amigos de ahi dentro  
ARADIA: pero igual aqui si podemos ser utiles!  


SOLLUX: aradia a veces me sigue s0rprendiend0 l0 in0cente que puedes llegar a ser.  
SOLLUX: te recuerd0 quien es? 0 es que has 0lvidad0 t0d0 p0r l0 que tuvier0n que pasar en la 0tra línea temp0ral?  


ARADIA: mira  
ARADIA: no pasa nada si no me quieres ayudar pero creo que este coleguita necesita una mano  
ARADIA: y no sere yo quien se la niegue

Aradia se gira, empujándote. Hay algo en su gesto que te llama la atención. Es la misma leve incomodidad que cuando Sollux te ha interrumpido dentro de la catedral. Caminas, delante de ella, sin dejar de notar sus palmas apoyadas sobre tus omóplatos, guiando vuestros pasos hasta la residencia Crocker. No tienes otra opción, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tienes verdadera curiosidad de qué te depara tu destino.


	2. Chapter 2

Te has dado cuenta de que sigues sin apartar de tu mente la realidad que te golpea y te zarandea. Hay rastros de ti por toda la casa. Ya sean manchas blancas de leche, viejos biberones de Tavros desperdigados por todas partes o restos de tus escarceos amorosos con la señora Crocker. No es la visión perfecta para recibir invitados, pero no sabes cómo ser un buen anfitrión, de hecho, desconoces por completo esa palabra.

Con una mueca miras a Aradia, que está demasiado ocupada revoloteando por los altos techos de la mansión, observando la carísima arquitectura que se pudo permitir tu esposa. Mientras tú no puedes dejar de mirar el suelo, ella solo mira hacia arriba. Te gustaría pararte a pensar en las consecuencias filosóficas que se le pueden atribuir a este hecho, pero ya te gustaría gozar de tanta lucidez mental.  


Te encaminas por inercia hasta las escaleras, escuchando un silbido a tus espaldas.  


ARADIA: hey esperame!!!  


Detienes tus pasos al escucharla. Frenas en seco, mientras ella te alcanza, adelantándote.  
ARADIA: menuda casa eh  
ARADIA: jane es  
ARADIA: es quien fue criada por la condesa verdad  
GAMZEE: si eso creo  
ARADIA: eso explica mucho  


Tienes que avisarle un par de veces para que no tome la dirección errónea en el laberíntico lugar donde os encontráis. Tras un rato caminando en el que estás particularmente silencioso, llegáis a la última habitación del pasillo.  


No es tan lujosa como la de Jane o su despacho. Podrías haber abierto la puerta y haber encontrado un zulo cochambroso, como un cuarto de escobas o una alacena llena de telarañas, pero dudas que los arquitectos ideen una habitación especial inhabitable para payasos peligrosos reformados. Aquella habitación era un insulso cuarto de invitados con aseo propio, con el calor de hogar de un hotel humano; es decir, ninguno. Si el vestíbulo era una muestra de tu destrucción y caos circense, aquel cuarto era el epicentro del huracán Makara.  


Estás esperando a que Aradia te de un par de palmaditas en la espalda y salga corriendo. Pero según escudriñas su rostro, esta lejos del horror clásico de cualquiera que se asoma a tu cubículo de zoo. Es más el gesto de estar ante un enorme reto.  
ARADIA: conservas algun tesoro  
ARADIA: algo de valor  
ARADIA: ahi dentro?  
GAMZEE: no creo que nada de eso me haya acompañado hasta aqui  


Con tu melodramática respuesta le basta, cerrando la magnífica puerta lacada en blanco de tal portazo que casi la hace giratoria. Extiende sus manos, palmas abiertas sobre la madera, y la concentración toma su rostro decidido y divertido.  


Una ola de resplandor rojizo como el de sus alas invade tu puerta. Como si un vendaval hubiera entrado y estuviera destruyendo tus ya raídas pertenencias. Esperas que el desastre no te cause más problemas con Jane. Incluso como kismesis, a veces sientes que ella sobrepasa todo lo escrito sobre cuadrantes y le encantaría estrangularte hasta la muerte. Algo que crees lógico por otro lado.  


Aradia separa las manos, satisfecha, sacudiéndolas tras el trabajo bien hecho.  
ARADIA: adelante!  


Tomas el picaporte, no sin algo de cautela mezclada con miedo. Al abrir, la habitación ha vuelto al momento en el que se construyó y amuebló la casa. Blanca, impoluta, con la persiana elevada, dejándose ver el cielo nocturno a través del ventanal -todos los cuartos tenían ventanales, incluso los aseos, era una especie de obsesión de Crocker que no ibas a poner en discusión-. Abres la puerta del baño, en el mismo estado que el resto de la habitación. No hay rastro de ti, afortunadamente. Te giras hacia Aradia, impresionado, emocionado.  
ARADIA: era mas facil echarla atras en el tiempo que intentar limpiar las manchas en la pared  
ARADIA: y siento si le tenias cariño a esa roña pero tienes que despegarte de tus apegos materiales!  
ARADIA: ahora  


Hizo una pausa, sin dejarte hablar, entrando antes que tú al aseo. Lo último que ves es sus manos juntándose. El segundo siguiente, estás dentro de la humeante bañera, sin ropa alguna, y cubierto de una extraña espuma de color blanco azulado.  
ARADIA: he saqueado los jabones que tenia jane en otros baños  
ARADIA: y no sabia si ibas a poner muchos impedimentos  
ARADIA: pero la regla numero uno de una ruta de redención sana hacia una vida feliz es estar limpio por fuera para poder limpiarte por dentro  


No contestas. Estás demasiado ocupado teniendo sensaciones de toda clase. Como la del contacto con el agua caliente sobre tu piel. Te sientes extrañamente bien al verte envuelto de ese elemento. Recuerdas la playa cercana a la colmena donde te criaste. Tienes la pequeña impresión, y así lo confirmas cuando te llevas un dedo a la boca, que Aradia ha echado también las caras sales de baño de Jake en la bañera. Sumerges la cabeza durante unos segundos, frotando enérgicamente la piel ajada de tu cara.  


El agua clara tarda poco en convertirse en un cúmulo de colores, blanco, negro, púrpura. Es como una cruel metáfora de todas las interacciones que has tenido en tu vida. Tu reflejo vuelve a aparecer en el agua enturbiada. Un payaso contrariado, con una fina mueca y la cara desnuda por primera vez en mucho tiempo aparece ante tus ojos. Puedes apreciar todas las cicatrices de tu rostro, de tus hombros, del torso. Pasas las yemas de los dedos por ellas, trazándolas de nuevo.  


Te hubiera gustado que alguien te hubiera recordado que era esta práctica. Tienes toda tu vida antes del frigorífico tan nebulosa como el fondo de la bañera. Muerdes tu labio inferior de manera nerviosa, notando como manchas púrpura caen al agua. Un desastre, claramente.  


Antes de seguir revolcandote en tu propia decadencia, vuelves a posar la vista sobre Aradia, que te ha dejado interactuar con el agua, ocupándose de sus asuntos. Como coger tu ropa e intentar rebobinarla a un estado menos deshonroso.  


De una manera que calificas como putísimamente impresionante, lo consigue, devolviendo el brillante color violeta sobre tu falso godtier. Puedes ver el emblema de tu aspecto de nuevo, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la espina dorsal, más parecido a algo que calificarías como escalofrío.  


Aradia te mira, con tus calzones y su obscena coquilla protuberante sujetos entre los dedos.  
ARADIA: quieres que intente recuperar esto?  
ARADIA: o te basta con los pantalones?  
ARADIA: no parece muy cómoda  
ARADIA: pero que se yo  


Titubeas. Tu primer impulso es cogerla, ponertela y gritar honk mientras la aprietas. Pero no ocurre. ¿Eso hubiera sido lo más lógico? Pero ¿para quién? ¿Para tu yo errático, para el remendado, para el otro?  


No has probado este camino. Sabes que tus impulsos, tu aspecto, tu clase, te llevarán por la ruta más caótica, violenta y destructiva que puedan. Pero quién sabe. No tienes que luchar contra el gran rey negro. No estás en el videojuego que cambió la vida de todos. Y hace tiempo que no tienes arranques violentos contra tus semejantes. Quizás puedes permitirte cierta libertad de decisión.  


Niegas con la cabeza, intentando sonreír. No te suele costar, pero esta situación y el torrente de pensamientos en tu mente no te permite esbozar tu bufonesca sonrisa.  
GAMZEE: na  
GAMZEE: no te esfuerces con eso  


Aradia sonríe de una manera que sólo puede ser descrita como escalofriante, y tira por la ventana el obsceno accesorio, que hace un cómico sonido de bocina al chocar contra el suelo. Ni desmientes ni confirmas que hubiera una bocina dentro. Tu mente maquina payasadas hasta sin que te des cuenta.  


Ella se sienta cerca de la bañera, metiendo la mano en el agua, tornandola roja por completo y devolviéndola a su claridad. Miras confuso aquel gesto para luego mirarla a ella. No ha perdido ni un sólo ápice del gesto risueño con el que la viste aparecer en la catedral.  
GAMZEE: por qué?  


Aradia levanta la cabeza, sorprendida.  
ARADIA: porque qué?  
GAMZEE: porque me estas ayudando sería la primera pregunta  
GAMZEE: pero no seria demasiado amable  
GAMZEE: y se lo has explicado antes al otro hermano  
GAMZEE: no no  
GAMZEE: como sabes que se necesita para este camino de los dioses  
GAMZEE: para alcanzar la putisima redencion  


Su gesto cambia a concentración, pero aprecias leves tintes de nostalgia, quizás algo de remordimiento. Es como si pudieras ver qué está pasando por su cabeza. No puedes leer mentes, puedes hablar telepáticamente con tu inverthermano, pero de ahí a saber con claridad qué está pasando en la cabeza de alguien, está claro que no. Pero dentro de la escasa lucidez que te queda, sabes reconocer esas expresiones faciales.  
ARADIA: sabes  
ARADIA: sabes que mucha gente piensa que  
ARADIA: mi cerebro se fue a la mierda  
ARADIA: despues de revivir una y otra vez como moria  
ARADIA: al concentrar todas las aradiabots en mi  
ARADIA: ver como explotaban una tras otra tras otra tras otra  
ARADIA: y antes de eso  
ARADIA: hice daño  
ARADIA: claro que estaba justificado!  
ARADIA: fue en defensa propia  
ARADIA: por mutilar a tavros por matarme a mi por matarle a el por dejar ciega a terezi  
ARADIA: por todos los coleguitas que murieron en aquellas partidas de larp  
ARADIA: se que lo hice por una buena causa pero  
ARADIA: vivi durante mucho tiempo sin sentir nada en absoluto  
ARADIA: cuando era un robot, cuando era un sprite, cuando era un fantasma  
ARADIA: mis amigos tenian miedo de mi y ya no les gustaba estar conmigo  
ARADIA: asi que cuando ascendi al godtier  
ARADIA: cuando volvi a estar viva  
ARADIA: me prometi que viviria al maximo siempre y volveria a ser la buena colega que se merecian mis amigos  


No sabes explicarlo muy bien pero aquella sonrisa satisfecha parecía hacer que la habitación brillara un poco más. Espera, ¿eso es siquiera posible? Igual si fuera una doncella de la luz en vez del tiempo lo verías viable, pero tu cabeza no está tan familiarizada con estos conceptos, incluso si en su día lo estuvo.  
GAMZEE: y los consejos? porque dudo que tuvieras que lidiar con este desastre :oO  
ARADIA: un poco de todo!  
ARADIA: tuve mucho tiempo para fijarme en como hacer las cosas bien  
ARADIA: de manera que no te preocupen  
ARADIA: ademas la cultura humana es bastante interesante  
ARADIA: se aprenden muchas cosas de las peliculas  
GAMZEE: cuando mierdas has  
ARADIA: sollux y yo hemos visitado muchas burbujas  
ARADIA: tambien hemos estado viendo peliculas humanas  
ARADIA: explorando sus culturas  
ARADIA: y mis experimentos confirman mi teoria  


Con el agua clara y la mano aún dentro del agua, te salpica, la cara, soltando una carcajada. No has podido pararlo antes de que te empape, empezando a reirte con ella.  


Siempre has intentado hacer reír a los demás. Muchas veces de manera inconsciente, otras para subir los ánimos de tus hermanos más cercanos. Con quien más efecto surtía era con Calliope y con Roxy, y aun así, no podías quitarte de la cabeza la sensación de que reían más por complacerte que porque realmente les apeteciera.  


No recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste así de relajado con alguien, sin sentir claramente su tensión por tu presencia o tan solo reir como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque no es que hayas disfrutado mucho de tiempos de tranquilidad, sólo los que te autoinducías con el soporífero slime. Es agradable, te calma por dentro, como el agua que te rodea, ya fría.  


Como si te hubiera leido, Aradia te ofrece una toalla. Dudas de salir o esperar a que se marche, pero coordinas tus movimientos para cubrirte con la toalla y salir de la bañera sin matarte al resbalar o quedar impúdicamente desnudo delante de ella. Por algún motivo, eso te importa bastante, no entiendes por qué.  
ARADIA: voy a ver si le puedo rapiñar a alguien un par de botas  


Como una ventolera, sale del baño, dejándote de nuevo a solas con tus pensamientos. Con tus sentimientos, que tienden a revolverse, revolverte, fluctuar, explotar en una aborágine de impulsos con nefastas consecuencias. Te vistes con la camiseta y los pantalones, sentado en el borde de la bañera, trasteando para no volverte a caer de espaldas. Antes de que puedas enfrascarte en alguno de tus soliloquios mentales, Aradia vuelve con la misma intensidad con la que se fue, sosteniendo triunfal un par de botas de cordones.  
ARADIA: creo que seran lo suficientemente grandes  
ARADIA: ropa limpia y un baño relajante es la mejor manera de empezar una  
ARADIA: pagina nueva  
ARADIA: o algo asi!  


Te calzas las botas, te quedan justas, pero no te hacen daño. Te sientes ligeramente extraño. Es como una sensación de alivio y no estás muy familiarizado con ello. Como cierta ligereza. Tus ojos pasan por el espejo más cercano y miran tu nuevo reflejo. Apenas puedes reconocerte. ¿Quizás es que lo estás haciendo bien?  


Te giras hacia Aradia, expectante, como cualquiera de los niños humanos que esperan su regalo en su cumpleaños.  
ARADIA: que tal que tal que tal?  
ARADIA: como se siente?  
GAMZEE: distinto  
GAMZEE: pero se siente bien  
GAMZEE: gracias por todo, hermana  
GAMZEE: :o)  


Te vuelve a propinar uno de sus poderosos y jocosos puñetazos en el hombro, que no te derriban debido a tu prominente aguante y fuerza. Se ríe y esa risa resuena en ti por dentro. Igual que el resto de sentimientos calmados, se te hace extraño por dentro, pero no te transmite ningún rechazo.  
GAMZEE: y ahora que?  
ARADIA: oh oh  
ARADIA: tienes aun de esa mierda  
ARADIA: la cosa con burbujas que se bebe  
GAMZEE: :oO  
GAMZEE: lo cierto es que no  
ARADIA: entonces ya tenemos siguiente parada!


End file.
